peelfandomcom-20200213-history
PJ Harvey
"Well, I don't know how important the Mercury Music Prize is, but I'm glad that PJ Harvey won it." (John Peel, 18 September 2001) Polly Jean Harvey (born 9 October 1969) is an English musician, singer-songwriter, composer and occasional artist. Primarily known as a vocalist and guitarist, she is also proficient with a wide range of instruments including piano, organ, bass, saxophone, and most recently, the autoharp ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel It is now clear that Peel played PJ Harvey for the very first time on 28 September 1991 (and, as Harvey herself has confirmed, he was the first DJ to do so http://exclaim.ca/Features/Timeline/stories_from_queenie-pj_harvey). He opened the show with the single Dress. He played it again on 29 September 1991, when he read out the press release. His enthusiasm for her sound was fired up at this time and remained at white heat for her entire career. John reviewed the single for Melody Maker, commenting on "the way Polly Jean seems crushed by the weight of her own songs and arrangements, as if the air is literally being sucked out of them...admirable if not always enjoyable." http://exclaim.ca/Features/Timeline/stories_from_queenie-pj_harvey It was later selected for the Peelenium 1991. Harvey sent John her demo tapes "before anyone had heard what I was doing," and this led in the autumn of 1991 to her eagerly awaited first session. Peel later revealed that Harvey's first attempt at recording a debut session wasn't aired due to her disatisfaction with the results. A second session was arranged and this produced the debut proper. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/24_April_1992 The DJ and the artist became great friends, even sharing a mutual admiration for Captain Beefheart. He describes having lunch with her and being so nervous that he talked through the entire meal, resolving to keep quiet on the next such occasion. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/06_April_1992_(%C3%963) Rough Trade in Germany described her as "England's newest goddess", a description that obviously resonated with John since he used it to describe her 12 years later. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/02_October_2003 It seems that she had a similar effect on him to Clare Grogan: he claimed one of her single covers threatened to make him faint, and his main memory of her live appearance at Cardiff Coal Exchange was the boots she was wearing. Polly's 1996 session with John Parish (after a long gap when Peel tried unsuccessfully to get past her management and record her for the programme) was the first ever recorded at Peel Acres. Ken Garner notes that Peel and Harvey were nervous in each other's company due to their mutual reverence, and the interview sections were "halting". Nevertheless, "the interior intensity of the performance was arresting" and the claustrophobic setup produced an "astonishingly dense and ferocious" sound. (Garner, K., The Peel Sessions, BBC Books 2007, p.154.) When Polly appeared on 'Keeping It Peel' on 16 December 2004, she dedicated her last song, You Come Through, to him. Festive Fifty Entries PJ Harvey is the fifth most successful act in the history of the Festive Fifty during Peel's lifetime, according to Mark Whitby in The Festive Fifty (Nevin Publishing, pg 151), using David Gedge's formula of one point for a 50th placing and 50 points for a chart-topper, additionally weighted to discount the effect of multiple entries of the same song in all-time lists. This puts her behind only New Order (4th), the Smiths (3rd), Wedding Present (2nd) and Fall (1st). At the same time, she could be considered the unluckiest of all Festive Fifty artists, having reached #2 three times (including twice in consecutive years) without making number one (until the 2011 Festive Fifty placed 'Let England Shake' at the top). *1991 Festive Fifty: Dress #2 *1992 Festive Fifty: Sheela-Na-Gig #2 *1993 Festive Fifty: Rid Of Me #4 *1993 Festive Fifty: 50ft Queenie #15 *1993 Festive Fifty: Wang Dang Doodle #18 *1993 Festive Fifty: Naked Cousin (session) #32 *1995 Festive Fifty: Send His Love To Me #11 *1995 Festive Fifty: Down By The Water #17 *1995 Festive Fifty: To Bring You My Love #34 *1996 Festive Fifty: That Was My Veil #17 *1996 Festive Fifty: Taut #23 *1998 Festive Fifty: Is This Desire? #50 *2000 Festive Fifty: Shee-La-Na-Gig AT#49 *2000 Festive Fifty: Good Fortune #2 *2000 Festive Fifty: Big Exit #6 *2000 Festive Fifty: The Mess We're In #18 *2000 Festive Fifty: The Whores Hustle And The Hustlers Whore #24 *2001 Festive Fifty: This Is Love #36 *2004 Festive Fifty: Shame #23 *2004 Festive Fifty: The Letter #16 *2009 Festive Fifty: Black Hearted Love #18 *2011 Festive Fifty: The Words That Maketh Murder #26 *2011 Festive Fifty: Let England Shake #1 *2013 Festive Fifty: Shaker Aamer #49 Sessions Nine sessions. The first was later selected as one of the 125 Best Peel Sessions. The fourth was the first to be recorded at Peel Acres. All of the first session and a variety of tracks from other ones are available on The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 (CD, Island, 2006). Session #1 was first released on Too Pure - The Peel Sessions (Various Artists, 10", Strange Fruit, 1992). 'Water' from #1 was also included on Radio Daze - The John Peel Sessions (Various Artists, cassette, Vox Magazine, 1992). 1. Recorded: 1991-10-29. First broadcast: 03 November 1991. Repeated: 29 December 1991, 12 September 2001 *Oh My Lover / Victory / Sheela Na Gig / Water 2. Recorded: 1992-09-22. First broadcast: 23 October 1992. Repeated: 25 December 1992 *Highway 61 Revisited / Me Jane / Ecstasy 3. Recorded: 1993-03-02. First broadcast: 12 March 1993. Repeated: 22 May 1993 *Primed And Ticking / Claudine The Inflatable One / Wang Dang Doodle / Naked Cousin 4. Recorded: 1996-09-05 (Peel Acres). First broadcast: 21 September 1996. No repeats. *Taut / Snake / Losing Ground / That Was My Veil 5. Recorded: 1996-10-15 (live from Broadcasting House, Manchester). First broadcast: 15 October 1996. No repeats. *City Of No Sun / Un Carcia / Autour / Urn With Dead Flowers / Covil War Correspondent 6. Recorded: 1998-09-23 live for Evening Session: First broadcast: 23 September 1998. Repeated: 25 February 1999 *Sky Lit Up / Joy / The Garden / My Beautiful Leah / Catherine / Perfect Day Elise / Electric Light / Taut 7. Recorded: 2000-11-10. First Broadcast: 20 December 2000. Repeated: 16 August 2001 *This Wicked Tongue / Somebody's Down Somebody's Name / Kamikaze / Beautiful Feeling / Nickle Under The Foot 8. Recorded: 2004-05-20 (live at Peel Acres). First broadcast: 20 May 2004. No repeats. *The Letter / Uh Huh Her / Cat On The Wall / Evol / Shame 9. Live from Maida Vale 3 as part of Keeping It Peel Night: 16 December 2004. No repeats. *Horses In My Dreams / Fountain / You Come Through. Live 01 May 1992: A happy John introduces a 'mystery guest', who turns out to be P. J. Harvey. She plays two tracks live. Since this was intended for Peel's programme and his listeners, it should properly be considered her second Peel session, although Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions omits any mention of it. #Highway 61 Revisited #Rid Of Me 01 April 1999: Peel 60th birthday gig with Echo & The Bunnymen, at the Improv Theatre, London, recorded same night #Dry #Man Size #Legs #Angelene #C'Mon Billy #Rid Of Me #Teclo #Send His Love #50Ft Queenie #Oh My Lover 26 October 2000: Live from The Coal Exchange, Cardiff #This Wicked Tongue #The Whores Hustle And The Hustlers Whore #Send His Love To Me #Good Fortune #A Place Called Home #Hair #One Line #Mansize #Big Exit #Kamikaze #This Is Love #Dry #Somebody's Down Somebody's Name #This Mess We're In #30 Miles 06 September 2001: recorded live at Reading Festival #The Sky Lit Up #The Whores Hustle Hustlers Whore #Good Fortune #You Said Something #This Wicked Tongue #This Is Love #Somebody's Down Somebody's Name #Big Exit 29 June 2004: Live from Glastonbury #Big Exit #Harder #The Whores Hustle And The Hustlers Whore Other Shows Played The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further details if known. ;1991 *28 September 1991: Dress (12" - Dress / Water / Dry) Too Pure PURE 5 *29 September 1991: Dress (single) Too Pure *07 October 1991 (Ö3): Dress (CD single) Too Pure :(JP: "It's a sad reflection on our times that the success of that will depend very much on what PJ Harvey looks like, even in 1991. If she looks suitably waif-like and in need of male protection, in the eyes of her beholders anyway, then it'll probably do very well. Either way, I have no idea what she looks like and I don't especially care, because I think it's a great record.") *17 October 1991 (Radio Mafia): Dress (12") Too Pure * 18 October 1991 (BFBS): Dress (12") Too Pure *02 November 1991: Dry (12") Too Pure *07 December 1991: (JP: “And I see in this week’s Melody Maker that PJ Harvey has a bit of an appetite for the work of Lightnin’ Hopkins. In fact, she cited an LP of his which I don’t have, and I thought I’d got most of them, so this is from one that I’ve got and I bet she doesn’t.” Peel then plays ‘Long Way From Texas’ from the LP Last Of The Great Blues Singers on the Time label.) *21 December 1991: Dry (single) Too Pure *28 December 1991: Dress ;1992 *01 February 1992: Sheela-Na-Gig *08 February 1992: Sheela-Na-Gig (7") Too Pure *16 February 1992: Hair (CD Single - Sheela-Na-Gig) Too Pure *13 March 1992: O Stella / Victory / Happy And Bleeding (CD - Dry) Too Pure (exclusive first play from upcoming debut LP) *14 March 1992: Joe / Plants And Rags / Fountain (LP – Dry) Too Pure *20 March 1992: O Stella (LP - Dry) Too Pure (JP: "Next time I have lunch with her, I’ll let her do the talking".) * 22 March 1992 (BFBS): O Stella (LP - Dry) Too Pure * 22 March 1992 (BFBS): Victory (LP - Dry) Too Pure * 22 March 1992 (BFBS): Happy And Bleeding (LP -Dry) Too Pure *28 March 1992: Fountain (CD-Dry) Too Pure *03 April 1992: Fountain (2xLP-Dry) Too Pure *05 April 1992 (BFBS): Happy & Bleeding (2xLP-Dry) Too Pure :(John is perplexed by Rough Trade Germany's description of Harvey as "Englands neue göttin," which translates as "England's new goddess.") *06 April 1992 (Ö3): Victory (2xLP-Dry) Too Pure *10 April 1992: O Stella (CD - Dry) Too Pure *12 April 1992 (BFBS): Fountain (LP - Dry) Too Pure *18 April 1992: Joe (CD - Dry) Too Pure *19 April 1992 (BFBS): Fountain (LP - Dry) (Too Pure) *24 April 1992: O My Lover (Various Artists 10 inch – Too Pure - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *25 April 1992: Joe (Various Artists LP - (Over A Century Of Vivisection And Anti-Vivisection) How Much Longer) Anti-Vivisection Agency *02 May 1992: Sheela-Na-Gig (LP - Too Pure - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *04 May 1992 (Ö3): Oh My Lover (10"-Too Pure: The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit : (JP: “At this very moment, according to my calculations, the woman of my dreams should be heading south from Norwich where she will have been seeing PJ Harvey in concert at the Waterfront: I wish I could have been there meself.”) *10 May 1992 (BFBS): Sheela Na Gig (Comp. LP - Too Pure - The Peel Sessions) Too Pure *15 May 1992: Victory (Compilation CD-Too Pure-The Peel Sessions) Dutch East India Trading *20 June 1992: (PJH featured on track by Family Cat): Colour Me Gray (LP-Furthest From The Sun) Dedicated *03 July 1992: Dry (12 inch - Dress) Too Pure *19 July 1992 (BFBS): Dry (12" - Dress) Too Pure *06 September 1992 (BFBS): Plants And Rags (LP - Dry) Too Pure ;1993 *01 January 1993: Sheela-Na-Gig (LP - Dry) Too Pure FF#2 *02 January 1993: Plants And Rags (LP-Dry) Too Pure *06 February 1993: Rid Of Me (Solo Demo) (Cass - Vox Elite) (Vox Magazine) *28 February 1993 (BFBS): Rid Of Me (Promo cassette - Vox Elite: The Class Of '92) Vox Magazine *26 March 1993: Highway 61 Revisited (LP- Outlaw Blues Volume 2) Imaginary : (JP: “Part of my contractual agreement with the BBC before doing these programmes was that I should be allowed to play every afternoon a record by PJ Harvey, and here's this afternoon's.”) *05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): 50ft Queenie (single) Island *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Reeling (CD maxi-single – 50 Ft Queenie) Island *07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Rid Of Me (LP - Rid Of Me) Island :(JP: “It's time for our PJ Harvey slot and we thought we'd play safe by playing you the single again. This is 50 ft Queenie. The twang's the thang.”) *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): 50ft Queenie (single) Island *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Highway 61 Revisited (LP – Rid Of Me) Island *10 April 1993: Hook (album - Rid Of Me) Island 514 696-1 *16 April 1993: Man-size (LP – Rid Of Me) Island *17 April 1993: Me-Jane (LP – Rid Of Me) Island *23 April 1993: Legs (LP – Rid Of Me) Island *03 May 1993 (Ö3): Rub 'Til It Bleeds (CD-Rid Of Me) Island *07 May 1993: Mansize Sextet (CD – Rid Of Me) Island Records *29 May 1993: Ecstasy (LP – Rid Of Me) Island *26 June 1993: Dress (1991 FF#2) *02 July 1993: Wang Dang Doodle (12 inch – Man-Size) Island *05 June 1993 (BFBS): Ecstacy (album - Rid Of Me) Island *08 August 1993 (BFBS): Hair (acoustic) (album - Dry + Demonstration) Too Pure PURECDD010 :(JP: ‘This is PJ Harvey. You probably know this off by heart by now anyway. It’s probably number one in the charts. To be honest with you I should know but I don’t. This is from the 4-Tracks Demo album. One of the more bizarre performances on there. One of me favourites too.’) *05 November 1993: Driving (LP – 4-Track Demos)’ (Island) :(JP: "The women Sid Perks would have called, I’m afraid, Poll Doll, PJ Harvey.... and it would be nice if she would come into our studio and do a spot of hollering before she became so mega we lost sight of her altogether."’) *06 November 1993: 50 Ft Queenie (LP – 4 Track Demos) Island Records *25 December 1993: Naked Cousin (session) FF#32 *25 December 1993: Wang Dang Doodle (CD single-Man-Size) Island FF#18 *25 December 1993: 50 Ft Queenie (CD - Rid Of Me) Island FF#15 *25 December 1993: Rid Of Me (CD - Rid Of Me) Island FF#4 ;1995 *13 January 1995: Down By The Water (CD single-Down By The Water) Island *13 January 1995: Lying In The Sun (CD single-Down By The Water) Island *13 January 1995: Somebody's Down Somebody's Name (CD single-Down By The Water) Island *14 January 1995: Somebody's Down Somebody's Name (CD single-Down By The Water) Island *20 January 1995: Down By The Water (CD single-Down By The Water) Island *03 February 1995: Lying In The Sun (CD - Down By The Water) Island *18 February 1995: Meet Ze Monsta (CD: To Bring You My Love) Island *25 February 1995: C'Mon Billy (CD: To Bring You My Love) Island *11 March 1995: The Dancer (CD-To Bring You My Love) Island *23 June 1995: C'Mon Billy (single) Island *29 December 1995: To Bring You My Love (CD-To Bring You My Love) Island FF#34 :(JP: “You may recall the last time that Polly Jean did a session for the programme a couple of years ago, she said, ‘Any time you want a session, or for us to come into the studio and play live, just give us a ring.’ We have tried to do that, but unfortunately of course, we've not been able to get past her management, so I understand it, but we'll keep working at it anyway and hope that we can.”) *30 December 1995: Down By The Water (CD-To Bring You My Love) Island FF#17 *30 December 1995: Send His Love To Me (CD-To Bring You My Love) Island FF#11 *30 December 1995 (BFBS): Send His Love To Me (CD-To Bring You My Love) Island FF#11 ;1996 *25 August 1996: Victory (LP: Dry) Too Pure *15 September 1996 (with John Parish): Heela (CD - Dance Hall At Louse Point)' Island (JP: "She’s Harvey gonna be at Peel Acres to do a programme next Saturday afternoon. I’m Putting garlic around the windows - just to be on the safe side. You take every precaution.") *15 September 1996 (BFBS): (JP: "An exciting week for us at Peel Acres, because in the middle of the week PJ Harvey came down to record some new songs for my domestic programmes in our kind of, back room, really, it was a lovely day, and we sat outside on the road with a few bottles of beer and bottles of red wine and stuff. There's not a lot of traffic there, so we were able to sit on the road or on the fence and listen to her carolling away in our house, and most agreeable it was too. As a consequence of this, I got an advance copy of the forthcoming LP.") *15 September 1996 (BFBS) (with John Parish): That Was My Veil (LP-Dance Hall At Louse Point) Island *15 September 1996 (BFBS) (with John Parish): Urn With Dead Flowers In A Drained Pool (Modena) (LP-Dance Hall At Louse Point) Island *15 September 1996 (BFBS) (with John Parish): Civil War Correspondent (LP-Dance Hall At Louse Point) Island *21 September 1996 (BFBS) (with John Parish): Heela (CD-Dance Hall At Louse Point) Island (JP: "A considerable return to form, I think.") *22 September 1996 (with John Parish): Is That All There Is? (LP - Dance Hall At Louse Point) Island *23 September 1996 (BBC World Service): (JP: "And I mentioned last week that Polly Harvey and John Parish had been down at my house recording one or two songs, versions of songs form their new LP, in order for them to be broadcast on my domestic programmes. And it was a wonderful sunny day and they sat in this very room playing and singing and myself and my family sat on the road outside - there's not an awful lot of traffic goes past - and as they were recording one or two kind of country things happened. A very large baler(?) went past, and I think probably turned up on the tape as well, and our dog Bernard was spectacularly and noisily sick on the road outside as well, and that could be on the tape too. It is certainly not on this track from the LP, though.") Heela (LP - Dance Hall at Louse Point) Island *28 September 1996 (with John Parish): Rope Bridge Crossing (CD – Dance Hall At Louse Point ) Island Records * 10 October 1996 (BFBS) (with John Parish): 'Rope Bridge Crossing (CD-Dance Hall At Louse Point)' (Island) *28 December 1996 (with John Parish): Taut (CD-Dance Hall At Louse Point) Island FF#23 *28 December 1996 (with John Parish): That Was My Veil (CD-Dance Hall At Louse Point) Island FF#17 ;1997 *02 December 1997: Victory (LP: Dry) Too Pure *04 December 1997 (BFBS): Victory (CD-Dry) Too Pure ;1998 *29 January 1998: Man-size (CD: Man-size) Island *15 September 1998: My Beautiful Leah (CD – Is This Desire?) Island *15 September 1998: Angeline (CD – Is This Desire?) Island *16 September 1998: The Sky Lit Up (CD – Is This Desire?) Island *16 September 1998: ?,?,?,? (CD – Is This Desire?) Island *17 September 1998: The Wind (CD – Is This Desire?) Island *29 September 1998: Joy (CD – Is This Desire?) Island *08 October 1998: Joy (LP - Is This Desire?) Island *14 October 1998: My Beautiful Leah (CD - Is This Desire?) Island *16 December 1998: The Wind (single) Island *20 December 1998 (BFBS): The Wind (CDS) Island *22 December 1998: Is This Desire? (CD-Is This Desire?) Island FF#50 ;1999 *14 January 1999: The Faster I Breathe, The Further I Go (EP: The Wind) Island *21 January 1999: Rebecca (EP: The Wind) Island *26 January 1999: The Faster I Breathe, The Further I Go (EP: The Wind) Island *06 July 1999 (with John Parish): Civil War Correspondent (Stockholm) (LP-Dance Hall At Louse Point) Island *29 December 1999: Dress (CD single) Too Pure Peelenium 1991 ;2000 *04 January 2000: Sheela-Na-Gig (7 inch) Too Pure ATFF#49 *09 January 2000 (BFBS): Sheela Na Gig (LP-Dry) Too Pure *07 March 2000: A Perfect Day Elise (CD Promo single) Island *27 April 2000: Legs (LP - Rid Of Me) Island *09 February 2000: Long Snake Moan (LP - To Bring You My Love) Island *21 September 2000: A Place Called Home (LP - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *21 September 2000: Good Fortune (LP - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *26 September 2000: Big Exit (LP - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *27 September 2000: One Line (LP - Stories From The City Stories From The Sea) Island *28 September 2000: The Whores Hustle And The Hustlers Whore (LP - Stories From The City Stories From The Sea) Island *03 October 2000: Beautiful Feeling (LP - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *04 October 2000: The Whores Hustle And The Hustlers Whore (LP - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *05 October 2000: This Mess We're In (LP - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *10 October 2000: Kamikaze (LP: Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *11 October 2000: You Said Something (LP - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *12 October 2000: This Is Love (LP - Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *17 October 2000: Memphis (Single b-side of Good Fortune) Island *02 November 2000: Big Exit (CD: Stories From The City Stories From the Sea) Island *15 November 2000: 30 (EP: Good Fortune) Island *21 November 2000: Water (LP: Dry) Too Pure *12 December 2000: This Mess We're In (LP: Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island *27 December 2000: The Whores Hustle And The Hustlers Whore (CD-Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island FF#24 *28 December 2000: This Mess We're In (CD-Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island FF#28 *28 December 2000: Big Exit (CD-Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea)' (Island) FF#6 *28 December 2000: Good Fortune (CD-Stories From The City, Stories From The Sea) Island FF#2 ;2001 *17 January 2001: A Perfect Day Elise (CD: Is This Desire) Island *28 February 2001: Kick It To The Ground (7 inch) Island *05 June 2001: Sweeter Than Anything (LP - Is This Desire?) Island *18 September 2001: No Girl So Sweet (LP - Is This Desire?) Island :(JP: "Well, I don't know how important the Mercury Music Prize is, but I'm glad that PJ Harvey won it.") *16 October 2001: Angelene (single – This Is Love b-side) Island *25 December 2001: This Is Love (CD single) Island #36 ;2003 *10 September 2003: Crawl Home (LP- The Dessert Sessions) Island *02 October 2003: Crawl Home (LP-Desert Sessions 9 & 10)' (Ipecac/Rekords Rekords) :(JP: “She remains a goddess of course.” He then plays 30 seconds of song again by mistake.) ;2004 *30 March 2004: The Letter (CDR) (white label) *14 April 2004: The Letter (LP - Uh Huh Her) Island *27 April 2004: The Letter (single) Island *19 May 2004: Shame (LP-Huh Huh Her) Island *26 May 2004: Who The Fuck (LP - Uh Huh Her) Island *27 May 2004: The Slow Drug' (LP - Uh Huh Her) Island *02 June 2004: Cat on the Wall (LP - Uh Huh Her) Island *15 June 2004: The Darker Days Of Him And Me (LP - Uh Huh Her) Island *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Shame (CD-Uh Huh Her) Island FF#23 *30 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): The Letter (CD-Uh Huh Her) Island FF#16 ;Other *Peel Out In The States (#5): Rid Of Me *Peel Out In The States: (#12): Ecstasy *Peel's Classic Mistakes: Down By The Water (CD single) Island * Peel 001 (Radio Bremen): Water (7" - Dress) Too Pure *Peel Early Autumn 1991: Dress (12" - Dress / Water / Dry) Too Pure (debut play on 28 September 1991) *Peel Mid Autumn 1991: Dry (12" - Dress / Water / Dry) 02 November 1991 *Peel Mid Autumn 1991: O My Lover (session) 03 November 1991 *Peel Spring 1992: Sheela-Na-Gig (album - Dry) Too Pure *Peel Spring 1992: Highway 61 Revisited (live in studio) 01 May 1992 *Peel Spring 1992: Rid Of Me (live in studio) 01 May 1992 *Mainly Peel Late Autumn 1992: Highway 61 Revisited (session) 23 October 1992 *Mainly Peel Late Autumn 1992: Me Jane (session) 23 October 1992 *Mainly Peel Late Autumn 1992: Ecstacy (session) 23 October 1992 *Peel February 1993: Rid Of Me (solo demo) (album - 4-Track Demos) Island *Peel March 1993: Primed and Ticking (session) 12 March 1993 *Peel March 1993: Claudine the Inflatable One (session) 12 March 1993 *Peel March 1993: Wang Dang Doodle (session) 12 March 1993 *Peel Late Spring 1993: Mansize (demo) (12" - 50ft Queenie) Island *Peel Late Spring 1993: Hook (demo) (12" - 50ft Queenie) Island *Peel Early 1995: Down By The Water (single) Island 20 January 1995 *Pop Depresija (Pop Depression): Shame (Peel Session) *Keeping It Peel: 'Wicked Tongue' (live) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Teenage Kicks (blog): Tolpuddle Martyr ;Footnotes Category:Artists